FF8 - Swallowed By The Darkness
by Astarte
Summary: My interpretation of what happened to Edea leading up to the game


Edea had felt a terrible oppressive cloud hanging over her all day. Restlessly she tried reading, singing, even knitting to occupy her mind. Even playing with the small children was not enough to shake that ugly mood and usually playing with toddlers cheered her up immensely. Not today though. She felt very blue indeed. 

Edea finally went on to the deck of the White SeeD ship, looking out at the sea. The waves seemed to be carrying her thoughts away with them to some distant shore. Perhaps Balamb, she thought. Balamb was far distant, far to the north, half a world away. Cid was somewhere out there, enjoying the spring in the northern hemisphere. Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Was he eating right or was he too wrapped up in work to take care of himself? 

As much as she loved the company of the children on the ship, she desperately wanted to see her husband again, even if only for a short time. The darkness was fast approaching and she didn't know what would happen when it arrived. That things would become ugly was all that she was sure of. How many of her children would die? Would her dear Cid be a casualty of war? 

Edea watched the sun slowly sink into the ocean. The ancients had believed that the sun passed into the underworld each night and that a new sun was born each morning. This sun was dying in a spectacular show of colour ,and yet, the beautiful sunset only amplified her melancholy. The hope of a new rebirth eluded her, she could only see the darkness claiming its victim. 

War is coming. The thought repeated in her mind endlessly. Goddess, but she hated war and killing. She had raised too many orphans, seen too many heartbroken stares of wives and husbands and children, the haunted faces of soldiers who had seen things no one should ever see. Yet here she was, teaching her white SeeD to fight and Cid was in Balamb Garden teaching his black SeeD how to kill. Would one day those innocent young faces have that same haunted look? 

Edea shook her head, trying to shake the depression she felt. Why did she feel this way, she wondered. She was filled with a sense of dread that had no source, made no sense. Things had been going smoothly for everyone and life had been generally filled more with good times than bad. Perhaps she was just missing Cid, she reasoned. Yes, that must be what it was. It had been five months since she'd had any sort of contact with him. 

The sun was gone now, only a memory. The stars were starting to make their appearance, like shy children poking out from behind their mothers' skirts. The last time she and Cid had been together had been under a starry night sky like this. He'd wrapped his arms around her and she'd rested her head on his chest, luxuriating in his physical presence. He'd smelled wonderfully like a man. They'd spent that night on the beach, for one night pretending they had no responsibilities, no obligations. Just a man and a woman, together. In the morning, reality intruded once more. They parted at the beach and had been together only rarely ever since. 

Edea hugged herself, suddenly feeling very small and alone. Her thoughts returned to distant Balamb Garden. It couldn't hurt to see him again, could it? Edea smiled to herself. Why couldn't she just admit to herself that she had already decided to go. However, she would not go there by ship. Galbadia had been growing more dangerous over the last couple of years, more acquisitive. There was no way that she would endanger her children by placing them so close to Galbadian ships. Edea closed her eyes, letting her thoughts drift. 

It hit her suddenly, out of the blue. A sharp intense pain as though a nail were being driven into her skull. The agonizing pain of it nearly drove Edea to her knees. Instinct was all that saved her. She used all her power to push back at the source of the pain but the pain seemed to push back at her, trying to force its way past her hastily erected barriers. Edea used every ounce of her will to block out the intruding force. It pummeled and battered at the barriers of her mind, a hideous tornado blasting away at the very foundation of her soul. Then it was gone, leaving Edea crumpled on the ground in exhaustion. 

All the children had come running out to find out what had happened. As the older ones helped her to her feet, Edea realized that she must have been screaming. The result was chaos. The small children, awakened by her cries, were now themselves crying hysterically, frightened because all the older ones were frightened. The older children tried to calm the little ones down with promises of cookies and milk. The eldest children, her own SeeD, were tensed as though waiting for some unseen enemy to attack. By the time the little children had been sent back to bed, Edea had figured out what had happened to her. She was quite willing to admit that she was terrified. 

"I was attacked by the sorceress I warned you of," she told the young SeeDs standing around her, their faces filled with concern. Their concern grew as Edea told them of what little she had been able to glean from her enemy's mind. The sorceress was seeking Ellone. Everyone immediately knew why: Ellone's strange gift, there could be no other reason. Whatever this strange sorceress' goal was, if it involved one of her children, Edea was determined to stand in her way. 

Edea nearly broke their hearts with her next words. "I must leave," she told them. She had narrowly escaped possession. If she were anywhere near Ellone when the sorceress finally succeeded in possessing her, all would be lost. "She wishes to possess my body," she warned her children, "You must hide and stay hidden. You must consider me an enemy from the moment I leave this ship." She paused, knowing what she was asking of them. "You must forget that I was ever your 'Matron', my children. Do what you must." 

Edea ignored their anguished protests and forced a promise out of them. She did not want to leave without ensuring that they would protect themselves and each other from whatever enemy might come against them, even if that enemy looked like her. With great reluctance, they gave her the promise she demanded. They were saluting her as she formed a portal, many with tears openly streaming down their faces. With a brave smile and a wave, she stepped through, wondering if she would ever see them again. She didn't tell them where she was going and neither did they tell her. 

* * * 

Edea's portal opened into a dark room, crisp with spring air. Edea looked around but was unable to see anything. She was startled by a voice demanding to know who she was, a very familiar voice. The light flicked on and she was face to face with Cid, alert but still deshevelled from sleep. Edea sadly noted that he was holding a small pistol in his hand. Military school must have rubbed off on him. He'd never have held a deadly weapon with such confidence when they'd first met. 

"Di?" He asked incredulously. Cid put down the weapon and ran up to her, wrapping her in a huge bearhug, practically lifting her off the floor. "My beauty. My love," he sang into her ear as he held her. Edea gladly returned the embrace. Reality would intrude soon enough, for now all she wanted was to be near him. Finally, after nearly breaking her ribs, he set her down and gave her a stern look. 

"Edea Kramer, what were you thinking? You could have been shot," he scolded, wagging his finger at her. "Then where would I be, hmm?" He sounded like a headmaster lecturing a mischevious student. Edea couldn't help but giggle. He looked so very adorable when he was angry. She gave him a sound kiss by way of apology. Cid tried to look stern but eventually had to laugh and hug her again. 

"I missed you Di," he said, stroking her long dark hair. He grabbed a robe and threw it on, then sat down on side of his bed, smiling at up at her. "What brings you here so suddenly?" 

Edea would have wished for more time but, really, she didn't have that much. She had no idea of when the next attack would come and she had to have everything ready before then. She sat down beside Cid, taking his hand in hers. Such strong hands, she thought. 

"Cid, are your SeeD ready?" she asked him, opting for blunt directness. 

Cid seemed startled by the question. His mood darkened as he realized that her visit did not bode well for the future. "For the most part, yes. They're as well trained as they will ever be." Cid sighed and frowned almost contemptuously. "NORG's mercenary idea worked better than I'd ever dreamed. The SeeD that have graduated so far are outstanding. They'll get the job done when the time comes." 

Edea frowned in concern. Everything hinged on the SeeD that both she and Cid had raised. His answer indicated the possibility of some problems. "They have to be ready, Cid. What's wrong." 

Cid sighed and raised his arms in a shrug of defeat. "Squall is the problem, my love," he said in a resigned voice. "That boy has incredible technical skill, he's an excellent student and a potentially great soldier." Cid scratched his head and shook it. How to explain how cold and distant the boy was, almost soulless from all outward appearances. How every attempt to get him to open up and get involved with others had failed. "He's never gotten over Ellone's leaving, Di. He's depressed and antisocial. As he is now, he can't lead anyone. And as for Seifer, I think he's lost to us. Permanantly." 

Edea sighed. Squall and Seifer had always had a special place in her heart. They had both been emotionally needy children. Seifer had shown his need through aggression. Forever taunting or angry, he'd pick on the other children, something that had often resulted in Seifer getting grounded. Squall had been different. He had been so dependant on Ellone and so very heartbroken when she had left. He had spent months trying to find her. In the end, he'd distanced himself from everyone. But the Squall she'd met in the past, the young adult, hadn't been cold or antisocial, someone had broken through that shell. She had no idea what the future held for her Seifer. She believed in them both but she wasn't above manipulation to give nature a little helping hand. 

"Make Guardian junctioning a part of SeeD training." Edea suggested. She raised a hand to still Cid's outraged objection. "Yes, yes, Cid, I know about the memory loss. That's exactly what I'm counting on. It will dull their pain enough that you might be able to break through to them. Besides, I need them to forget, all the children here who knew me." 

Cid looked at his wife, both surprised and distressed. Something was wrong, she was hiding something. Hoping that he could solve whatever problem she faced, he asked her what was wrong. When Edea quietly told him what had happened, Cid didn't know what to do. He wanted to hit someone, anyone, he wanted to do something to make everything alright again. How do you fight a sorceress, though, one who's location you don't know. One who can possess other sorceresses to do her dirty work for her. 

"I don't think she's from this time," Edea said softly. She had given this some thought and the idea that this woman was from a different time was the only one that made sense. "She would have come in person if she could. Perhaps, she needs Ellone to accomplish that." She looked at her husband and gave him the same advice she had given her own SeeD. "You have to forget that I am your wife, Cid, because I cannot hold her off forever. I have to leave and when I do, the next time you see this form, it will not be me." 

Cid opened his mouth to protest but in his heart he knew she was right. They had spent years preparing for this, yet now, when the time had finally arrived, it took him by surprise. Squall would be graduating in just under half a year. The GFs would have had plenty of time to affect all the students' memories but could Edea hold the woman off long enough to give the children the time they needed? 

"Yes," Edea responded with confidance. "I know exactly how to give you the time you need." 

* * * 

The mountains around northern Galbadia were remote but Edea had managed to scrape by for nearly two months, using magic to make her life a little more bearable. There were fruit, nuts, edible plants and plenty of fish in the mountain streams. She even became quite accomplished at fishing though she still hated gutting and scaling the things. During that time she read and knit to keep her mind occupied and while she could have used her powers to make things like jam and butter, she kept herself busy by doing it the way the ancients had done it. Boiling down berries to make jam was actually fun in a perverse kind of way. 

Edea avoided all contact with other people. She did not want to take the chance of attracting attention to herself. That was the only really hard part, she liked being with people and enforced solitude was difficult for her. She worried incessantly about her children, about Cid, and especially about Seifer and Squall. She still thought of them as little boys, just right for holding on your lap, even though they were nearly full grown. She hoped that they were safe. 

When the attack finally came, Edea knew exactly what to do. The sorceress was counting on possessing not only her body, but her mind as well. She needed Edea's knowledge to find Ellone and to make her way about in the world with ease. Without that, she would be forced to try to find Ellone without any clue as to the girl's appearance and she would not have a native's information about the world as it was now. Not only that but even though Edea had inherited her power, she'd already been a sorceress. The two powers had blended and merged within her. As a result, it was no longer the same as when the sorceress had first given it to her. It would take that woman quite a while to get used to the power that flowed throught this body. 

So when the sorceress attacked, Edea did the only thing she could. She surrendered herself utterly, letting the barriers of her mind fall. Meeting no resistance, the sorceress rushed in, hoping for an easy victory. However as she usurped Edea's body, Edea herself fled to the void where the ancients said the sun went every night. 

It was dark where she was but not frightening. Dimly, she could hear the howls of fury as the intruder realized what had happened. She would have the body, yes, but not the mind as she had intended. She would not have the easy victory she had been expecting. Edea hoped that the woman's very ignorance would be what destroyed her. 

Now all Edea had to do was wait. Her spirit gently floated in the dark place, safely hidden from her enemy. She was on her own journey throught the underworld, hoping that her SeeD would see her safely through to rebirth. She had faith. 

Fin 

Author's note: I always wanted to know how Edea felt about what was going on, and how she became possessed by Ultemicia. I picture her as being a kind and gentle woman, madly in love with her husband. I thought she got cheated out of telling her story so I told it for her. 


End file.
